In general, a beginner tends to have troubles with writing brush. For example, ink spilled on hands, clothes or other things, not knowing how to put writing brush in a correct manner after use, brush separated from handle, and the whole brush loosened into at least two parts.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel cap assembly of a writing brush without the above drawbacks.